Everything In Between
by Porotorochi
Summary: "Aku ingin menempatkanmu diantara berbagai hal dalam misi ini. Salah satu dari hal itu adalah pengalaman terburuk dan satu lagi percobaan menyenangkan buatanku sendiri. Bagaimana? Cemerlang, bukan?" diam-diam aku tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mungkin tidak buruk juga mengikuti rencana Shinichi untuk merubah kebiasaanku. RnR?


**Everything In Between**

**Thank you to: Aoyama Gosho. The best mangaka I ever know. **

**Chapter 1: Kudo's Mission**

**. . .**

_Terkadang tersesat dalam masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang aku butuhkan walaupun aku sadar hal itu ternyata menyakitkan dan melelahkan. Tidak tahu tombol apa yang ada dalam tubuh ini sehingga sekali kudengar suara 'klik' dalam pikiran, aku berubah menjadi seorang gadis menyedihkan yang tidak tahu tujuan hidup dan berakhir menangis. Sebenarnya aku punya alasan untuk air mata ini. Alasanku adalah orang itu, orang yang selama ini seharusnya masih ada disisiku. _

.

.

AKU bangun dengan mata berat seperti setiap pagi dalam akhir 3 minggu ini. Seakan bangun dengan kondisi mata seperti ini adalah sebuah kewajaran. Awalnya aku lelah, berusaha untuk tidak mengangisinya tiap malam tapi—seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, suara 'klik' setelah _flashback _selalu membuatku kacau. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Aku punya sahabat yang selalu ada disisiku. Tapi, pernahkah kalian merasakan bahwa sahabatpun _terkadang _tidak sanggup untuk menutupi lubang yang terlanjur besar ini?

Aku sudah bersahabat dengan sahabatku sekarang selama hampir 10 tahun. Bertemu pertama kali di pendaftaran salah satu Sekolah Dasar di Tokyo. Awalnya dia musuhku selama 2 tahun—tunggu, berarti aku bersahabat dengannya baru 8 tahun. Setelah 2 tahun itu, entah apa yang menyatukan kami. Yang jelas, aku sedang krisis teman pulang dan uang saat itu, hingga dia menghampiriku lalu blablabla. Aku benar-benar lupa. Bodoh, padahal dia sahabatku, tapi aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang membuat kami menjadi sahabat seperti ini.

Ponselku berdering sekilas, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini sahabatku selalu mengirim pesan basa-basi setiap pagi.

**Kudo: Selamat pagi, Ran! Aku bertaruh kau bangun dengan mata sembap lagi, ya kan?**

Benar, sahabatku itu adalah seorang detektif—yang awalnya aku kira dia hanya bermain-main dengan cita-citanya menjadi detektif, hingga namanya terpampang di berbagai media masa sebagai detektif SMU, barulah aku percaya bahwa dia _sangat _bersungguh-sungguh. Shinichi Kudo namanya. Hari ini hari Sabtu, tidak ada acara berlomba dengan waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah, tidak ada acara ketinggalan bus dan tidak bertemu dengan Shinichi.

**Ran: Tidak, aku tidak menangisinya tadi malam**

**Kudo: Ayolah, kau tidak bisa berbohong **

Kenapa dia harus benar.

**Ran: Terserah**

**Kudo: Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencanamu hari ini?**

**Ran: Berusaha untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. **

**Kudo: Hei -_- **

Aku sedikit terkekeh membaca balasannya. Setelah itu, aku tidak kunjung membalas pesan terakhir Shinichi. Aku bangkit, berjalan seperti mayat hidup ke kamar mandi lalu membasuh muka sebelum bekas air mata ini kering sepenuhnya dan membuat mataku lebih sakit. Kenapa orang itu harus pergi saat aku belum benar-benar kuat untuk menerimanya? Padahal, mungkin jika aku lebih tua sedikit, aku bisa menghemat stok air mata ini untuk menangisi hal-hal lainnya seperti kehilangan kemampuan karateku.

Namun diantara kesedihan itu, aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalnya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya untuk 18 bulan. Jika dipikirkan, belum ada kata 'putus' antara aku dan dirinya. Dan kenyataan ini yang membuatnya menjadi semakin menyakitkan. Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir musim gugur, artinya, aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan musim dingin walaupun saat musim itu tiba, aku tidak benar-benar butuh semua perlengkapannya. Kebiasaan buruk.

Oh, hampir lupa. Besok aku sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama Kazuha untuk mencari beberapa syal dan jaket baru untuk dipakai ke sekolah saat musim dingin. Hal ini selalu kami lakukan setiap tahunnya. Aku kembali ke kasur dan mengecek ponsel. Shinichi sudah mengirim pesan lagi saja.

**Kudo: Ada acara hari ini?**

_Ck, _apakah ia sepenasaran itu hingga perlu menanyakannya lebih dari sekali?

**Ran: Tidak. Kenapa? Mau ditemani memecahkan kasus lagi? **

**Kudo: Masih butuh jawaban?**

Segera setelah Shinichi menjadi detektif ternama yang selalu dapat kasus hampir setiap hari, aku adalah orang pertama yang diajak detektif SMU itu untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat berbagai jasad dengan berbagai motif pembunuhan. Hal tersebut membuatku takut memang, tapi, ketakutan itu ternyata tidak berlangsung lama selama ada Shinichi didekatku. Namun hal menjadi berbeda saat yang kulihat dengan mata kepala sendiri adalah jasadnya, laki-laki yang harusnya tanggal 21 bulan ini resmi berhubungan denganku selama 20 bulan. Harusnya. Karena itu, aku takut hal yang sama menimpa Shinichi karena dia pun seorang detektif.

**Ran: Kau akan menjemputku?**

**Kudo: Tentu saja. Jam 9 aku pergi kerumahmu**

**Ran: Ng… Baiklah.**

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" baru saja keluar dari kamar, laki-laki penggila misteri itu sudah bergumam tidak jelas. "Kau mau ditemani atau tidak?" setidaknya, aku tahu cara membuatnya sedikit tunduk kepadaku di keadaan seperti ini. "Iya mau. Ayo kita pergi. Mana ayahmu?" pertanyaan yang biasa. "Masih tidur. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memberikan post-it padanya,"

Shinichi hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu berjalan ke pintu. Aku mengekorinya hingga di trotoar depan rumah. "Sebenarnya aku belum dapat panggilan kasus." Ujar Shinichi, yang sukses membuatku ingin kembali ke rumah dan kembali pada alam mimpi. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali tidur. Jadi, aku sudah punya misi untuk hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, "Apa misinya?"

"Membuatmu tertawa lagi. Ayolah, kau ini masih muda walaupun tidak begitu cantik,"

Enak saja. Aku memukul lengan Shinichi hingga lelaki itu tergelak sekaligus meringis. Hal ini biasa aku lakukan padanya, jadi, Shinichi tidak akan balas dendam dengan cara menendang bola ke wajahku misalkan. Lagipula, mau hal ini biasa atau tidak, seorang Shinichi tidak akan setega itu untuk membalas perlakuan kasar perempuan terhadapnya.

"Kenapa hal itu menjadi sebuah misi?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Oh, baru ingat, misi ini aku namakan 'Everything in Between'. Bagus, bukan?"

Jujur, nama misi itu tidak begitu buruk juga.

"Biasa saja." komentarku berusaha tidak terlihat ingin tertawa. "Berusahalah sekeras mungkin, aku yakin kau akan tertawa akhirnya." Gumam Shinichi dengan wajah dan cara bicara datarnya yang khas. Benar, hal itu mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum. Tapi, tidak tertawa. Artinya, misi Shinichi belum tuntas.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menggenggam satu tanganku dengan tangan kanannya. "Siap untuk hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit berat untuk meninggalkan rumah dan dengan pikiran ingin tidur ini. Tapi, aku sudah siap dengan baju pergi dan semacamnya. Jadi, tidak buruk juga jika dandanan ini dipakai jalan-jalan bersama sahabat. Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan bersamaan. Tangan Shinichi sudah tidak menggenggam tanganku lagi, ia sibuk dengan ocehannya soal misi 'Everything In Between' ini.

"Aku ingin menempatkanmu diantara berbagai hal dalam misi ini. Salah satu dari hal itu adalah pengalaman terburuk dan satu lagi percobaan menyenangkan buatanku sendiri. Sebenarnya tujuanku bukan hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa, tapi, aku juga ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan menangis setiap malam untuk orang yang telah tiada. Bagaimana? Cemerlang, bukan? Ohiya, ada satu lagi. Aku juga ingin semua ini berjalan…"

Pagi ini mulut Shinichi tidak bisa dikontrol kapan harus berbicara dan kapan tidak. Tapi, aku diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuannya saat ia menjelaskan misi ini. Diam-diam aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti dia. Lalu, orang itu terkadang tidak lagi teringat saat aku bersama Shinichi. Ya, orang yang telah pergi itu, detektif pirang bernama Saguru Hakuba.


End file.
